


A Saturday Picnic

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Picnic!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: A few newsies have siblings. Who woulda thought?





	A Saturday Picnic

“Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?” the second oldest of Elmer’s siblings, Elizibeth, scowled. She and her friend were watching a movie in her room peacefully until Sam came in. He was bored. Elmer was taking him to hangout with his friends later, but that was taking forever.

“Not until four,” Sam shrugged. His sister rolled her eyes. Sam huffed and stood up from the chair she had in the corner of her room. His socks rubbed against the rug as he walked out, making his shock the door handle. 

“Sam, ready to go!” his older brother shouted from the kitchen. Sam grinned and ran to put on his shoes. If he had to wait any longer he just might have exploded from excitement.  
...   
“Romeo! Can you come here please?” Romeo’s mom called from the kitchen. He didn’t even know why she was in the kitchen, she wasn’t cooking anything. Romeo always cooked, so she obviously wasn't cooking.

“Yeah, what's up?” Romeo put down his jacket and turned the corner to the kitchen. His mom was wearing a nice white blouse and a new pair of jeans. He sighed. She didn’t even have to tell him where she was going because he already knew. “Date tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she smiled. He gave her a fake smile. It wasn't that he didn’t want her going out, he was fine with that. But every time she did he was stuck with Juliet. “Hang out with Juliet tonight ok? I know she’s older than you, but it’s not fair to leave her by herself.”

“Yeah mom, I will,” Romeo smiled. His mom smiled and grabbed her keys, opening the door. “Hey, have-” he was cut of by the door closing, “fun. Have fun.” He stood there for a moment, staring at the wall. 

“Mom! Have you seen my- oh,” Juliet rounded the corner to the kitchen. “Is mom on a date again?” she asked. Romeo nodded and grabbed his jacket. “Welp, looks like you’re stuck with me. And, it looks like you already have plans. Where are we going?” Romeo rolled his eyes and began to explain.   
...   
“See ya, Miss Medda!” Jack called as he opened the door. The woman in question fabulously walked into the room. She looked at the five of her children. No, wait. There was six. Smalls, Spot, Tex, Crutchie, Roger, and Jack. And a dog. She kept forgetting about Roger. And the dog, Roger. Roger just kept to himself. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was always with the dog, she probably would have forgotten he lived with her by now.

“You kids have fun,” she smiled at the six. “And keep an eye on that dog. I know he’s trained, but people would take that dog given the chance.”

“You got it,” Spot handed the leash to Roger. 

“Let’s go!” The six of them, and the dog, squeezed out of the door and ran to the car. Roger held dog Roger’s leash, letting him get into the car before he did. The dog was laying in Smalls’ lap as if he wasn’t half of Roger’s size. Roger stayed out of the conversation going on in the car. It just didn’t interest him. Maybe if he felt like it he would join in. it might scare Spot though. Last time he scared Spot he accidentally punched him. He was content to stare out of the window, it was fine with him.  
...  
“Hiya, Sam!” Les shouted, waving to the older boy as he walked with his brother to the shade tree they were gathered under. 

“Hi, Les,” Sam grinned, waving back. Everyone was spread out in the shade, laying or sitting on the ground. Finch and Buttons, though, were sitting on the tree branch just above where Race was laying. If that branch snapped, Race was screwed. 

“Who’re you?” Les asked, looking at something behind Sam. Sam turned around to see Romeo and...some girl? She was the same height as Romeo, and kinda looked like him too. She had long hair that was braided, though. That was pretty much the only difference. Well, that and the fact that she was a girl. 

“I’m Juliet. Romeo’s twin sister,” she said, seeming to take pride in the fact that she had a twin. Sam hadn’t been hanging out with Elmer’s friends long, but he knew that Romeo had never mentioned a sister. Must be a twin thing, he decided. Or, maybe it was just never brought up.

“You didn’t tell us you had a sister,” Tommy Boy said, sitting up on the green grass. Romeo just shrugged. 

“You never asked,” he said, sitting down next to Specs and Henry. “Where’s Jack?” Romeo asked. 

“Better yet, where's Kathrine and Sarah?” He was getting hungry and usually Kathrine and Sarah brought the food. And they weren’t here! What was up with that?

“I don’t know about Kath and Sarah,” Buttons said, looking past Sam and Elmer. “But I found jack and the guys...and Tex and Smalls.” Sam and Juliet turned to see six people and a dog walking towards them with smiles on their faces. Sam waved to the six. Juliet just smiled. 

“Who’s that?” Tex asked, pointing at Juliet. 

“I’m Romeo’s twin sister, Juliet,” the girl grinned. Tex nodded. Jack and Crutchie went off to Davey, Spot went to talk to Race and Albert, and Roger and Roger went and sat in the grass. 

“Who’s older?” Les asked. Juliet looked at her brother and grinned. Sam and Les knew that grin. Their siblings were twins, they knew how it worked.

“It doesn’t matter who’s older, we share the same birthday,” Romeo sighed, shaking his head.

“So, you’re the younger twin,” Sam said, nodding his head and sitting down next to Les. Romeo huffed. “My younger siblings are twins. I know how that works. The older one takes pride in it, the younger one hates it.” 

“That’s actually the most i’ve ever heard him say,” Race said. Sam shrugged. He didn’t need to say much. If he couldn’t get his point across in a sentence or two, he didn’t need to say anything. Unless it was his friend or really important. “Why don’t you talk more?” Race asked.

“Because,” Sam shrugged. “I don't like you.” That’s a lie. He liked them just fine. Everyone burst out laughing. Albert punched Race’s arm and Spot just laughed at him. 

“Where’s Kathrine and Sarah?” Jack asked when the laughing had calmed down. Davey shrugged. 

“We’re here!” Kathrine called, scaring JoJo and Roger. “Sorry, Roger.” The dog licked her hand and Roger just smiled and shook his head. Sarah looked at juliet. She opened her mouth to say something but Juliet cut her off.

“I’m Juliet, Romeo’s twin and the older one,” Juliet huffed a laugh, sitting next to the dog and Roger. Sarah and Kathrine nodded and handed the food to Jack. Everyone passed the food around and took what was theirs. Or what they claimed. Sam and Les sat and watched some of the older kids play a game after they were done eating. It was something weird. It probably wasn’t a game at all. Everyone was just running around tackling each other to the ground and tickling them. A tickle fight. Elmer seemed to be a popular target. It made sense, he was super ticklish. Sam wasn’t even sure how the game started. It probably started because Albert took Race’s cherry sucker. Race tried to get it back but he gave it to Elmer. Sam was pretty sure that Elmer dropped the sucker in the grass.

A few minutes into the tickle fight and everything turned to chaos. JoJo bet that he could climb higher than Specs, and Specs took that as a challenge. He won, but now he was just sitting on the branch and refused to come down. Roger and Roger were running up and down the hill and screaming. Spot and Smalls were chasing the ducks or geese or whatever. Elmer and Race had calmed the tickle fight down and were now watching the chaos unfold. Finch and Buttons were shooting their friends with the buttons that Buttons kept in his pocket. Crutchie and Jack were throwing rocks at swans while Davey was telling them not to. The only ones who weren’t doing something stupid were Sam and Les. And Kathrine, Sarah, and Juliet, who were just talking about random stuff and sitting on the grass.   
Sam and Les looked up at Specs. The boy in the tree whipped his head around to look at JoJo. But when he did, his glasses fell. Sam got a little worried when Specs tried to climb down to get them. His foot slipped and he just...fell out of the tree. He hit the ground with a thud. The boy whined and everyone stopped to look at him. Race covered his mouth with his hand when he accidently snorted. Romeo glares at Race as he helps Specs up.

“Dude, shut up,” Elmer nudged Race in the side, trying to stop the the taller boy’s giggles. It didn’t work. “Race, stop.” Race tried to say something but just ended up wheezing.

“I can’t-” Race was cut off by his own laughing. There were tears in the taller boys eyes. Sam bit his lip, trying not to smile. It was a little bit funny. Specs didn’t go up high enough to break anything, just a few cuts and bruises. It was a little funny.  
Elmer looked over at Specs and snorted. There were leaves all over him and a bit of dirt too. 

“Shit,” Elmer laughed, trying to stop himself. 

“You guys are jerks,” Specs laughed. Elmer and Race broke down laughing, tears streaming down their faces and they could hardly breath. Specs joined in, laughing at himself. Sam and Les laughed a bit, but not as much as Elmer and Race. 

“What if he got hurt?” Spot asked, giving Race a serious look. Race tried to stop laughing to say something. 

“Sorry, I-I can’t-” Race laughed and couldn’t finish his sentence. Spot sighed and looked at Albert. 

“It’s a very bad reason to laugh this much,” Albert sighed. The redhead smiled and looked at Spot. 

“There is a better reason to laugh this much, though.” Sam frowned. The red head knelt down next to Elmer. 

“Al, no!” Elmer laughed. He tried to get away, but he couldn’t. He was laughing to much. The redhead attacked Elmer’s sides, making Elmer squeal and attempt to kick at Albert. When that didn’t work, Elmer tried to curl up in a ball to protect himself. Spot sat down near Race. Race had stopped laughing as much. He looked at Spot. Spot made no move to attack him. The taller boy looked over at Elmer for one second and Spot attacked his stomach. Race laughed and tried to push Spot away. 

Sam and Les just watched this happen. “Does this happen all the time?” Sam asked the younger boy sitting next to him. Les shrugged.

“Pretty much,” Les said.

“Hm, interesting,” Sam said, more to himself than to Les. But les heard anyway. It was very interesting indeed.


End file.
